


Fan Service

by luzrovrulays



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Ryuji won't say he's likes it, Tomo has a nice bod, but he does, but no one minds right? right, probably gave a little more emphasis on tomo having more muscle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzrovrulays/pseuds/luzrovrulays
Summary: In which Tomo takes advantage of his nicely toned bod.rip ryuji.





	

* * *

SO THIS IS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR [@JUUDALS](http://juudals.tumblr.com). I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS MISSY,  AND THAT YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY!!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

  
This story was inspired by Tomohisa’s birthday photo from last year. Which can be found [here](http://aizomes.tumblr.com/post/141883541149/birthday-speech-and-tweet-for-kitakado-tomohisa-of)~

* * *

 

A few moments had passed since Ryuji uploaded the nearly half-naked birthday photo of Tomohisa. Ryuji said that it was a good idea to post a photo of him like that; to grace the fans with a bit of fanservice on Tomohisa’s special day.

  
Tomohisa just shook his head and stopped short of buttoning up his shirt. He let out a heartfelt laugh and said, “I can’t believe you took a photo of me while I was dressing. Not to mention that I am half-naked. More or less.”

  
Ryuji took his eyes away from his phone and looked up at Tomohisa, running his eyes up and down the man’s body. Tomohisa suppressed a shiver.

  
“I don’t see what the problem is Tomo. You have a nice body after all. It’d be a shame not to share it with the fans~” Ryuji finished with a wink. He went back to his phone then.

  
Tomohisa lifted a hand to his mouth and chuckled. “So you think I have a nice body?~”

  
Ryuji phone almost fell out of his hands. “I… um. Well it’s nicely toned? Anyone with eyes can see that.” He quickly looked away so that Tomohisa wouldn’t see his growing blush.

  
But Tomo being Tomo, just couldn’t let Ryuji get away that easily. “What else is great about my body?”

  
Ryuji scrunched up his face (even when upset, Ryuji still looked so cute) and turned to Tomohisa and said in a serious tone, “Shush and take the complement Tomo, or else you sleep on the sofa tonight. And no, it wont matter that it’s your birthday today.”

  
Tomohisa laughed at the threat. “Fine, fine. I’ll stop teasing.”

  
Ryuji gave a satisfied hum, before returning to tap away at his phone. He was too distracted to notice Tomohisa taking slow, calculated steps towards him. When he was sure his partner hadn’t noticed him yet, he swiftly made his move.

  
Ryuji, totally unsuspected, gave out a surprised “AHHHH” when he felt a heavy weight glomp him down the bed, for he was only sitting on the edge just moments before. He shook his head a bit before turning his eyes towards the perpetrator that knocked him down.

  
“Tomo! What in the- Tomo.”

  
“Yes Ryuji?”

  
“Where is your shirt? Why are you bare-chested?”

  
Tomohisa wrapped his arms around his partner. “I just wanted to see how you would react if you were to feel my “nicely toned” chest. Oh, Ryuji,” he released one of his hands from Ryuji and lightly brushed his hair away from his small face. “You’re all red. Are you really enjoying this?”

  
Ryuji tried in vain to separate Tomohisa from him. The more he touched Tomo’s firm shoulders, solid biceps, and of course toned chest, it only made him feel more flustered (but like hell he will admit that). Ryuji just sighed in defeat and grabbed the nearest object next to him, which happened to be a pillow. “You’re a stupid prince, you know that.”

  
Tomohisa knew it wasn’t a question, nonetheless he let out a lighthearted chuckle and just hugged Ryuji tighter. “My Cinderella is so cute with that red blush.”

  
Ryuji hit him with the pillow, “Enough. Now hurry up and get dressed. We’re going to be late for our photoshoot.”

  
“Hahaha yes Ryuji.”


End file.
